Loki
Loki (ロキ, Roki) is a recurring demon in the series. He is the primary antagonist of the original Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei novel, as well as the cult-classic anime adaptation it spawned. Similar to the Norse Mythology, Loki is portrayed as being rebellious and tricky; but at the same time, possesses a cruel and ruthless personality. In Shin Megami Tensei series, Loki appears as a high level demon; capable to recruit once players reached a sufficient high level. Furthermore, in the Persona franchise, Loki appears as a high level Persona, and is more often associated with the Fool Arcana. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Antagonist *Megami Tensei:'' Antagonist *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Maou Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Devil Survivor: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' History Norse. Depending on whom you ask, an aesir, a jotun, or both. A trickster god, he starts out as at least on the side of the aesir, but crosses the line when he engineers Baldr's death. He will lead the armies of the jotun during Ragnarok. Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' Loki serves as the major antagonist of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei. Akemi Nakajima summons Loki and has him get revenge on several students at Jusho High School. Loki seizes control of several students bodies and murders the students that Nakajima wanted revenge on. Loki then demanded women be sacrificed to him, eventually allowing him to impregnate Ohara, one of Nakajima's teachers. While Nakajima was no longer watching, Loki practiced teleporting through computer screens and taking physical form, which he eventually uses to rape and kill Yumiko Shirasagi, one of Nakajima's fellow students who happens to be the reincarnation of Izanami. Nakajima attacks Loki with Cerberus and then escapes to Asuka, where he plans to resurrect Yumiko. Loki, angry at being injured and fearful of Nakajima summoning other demon lords that could compete with him, follows Nakajima to the tomb with the hopes of killing him. Loki kills Yomotsu-Shikome and he causes Yumiko's body to rot and attack Nakajima in an attempt to break his spirit. Izanami appears to fight Loki, but Loki captures her and prepares to rape her. Nakajima manages to summon Hi-no-Kagutsuchi as a sword and uses it to kill Loki. ''Megami Tensei'' Loki appears in Megami Tensei as a secondary antagonist. Lucifer resurrects Loki for him to aid him in the takeover of Earth. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' As an effect of his race, Loki is oddly categorized as "law" and "Light" aligned, an odd choice for the demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Loki's race as a Deity has been subverted in Shin Megami Tensei II and he is now a Level 49 Tyrant. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Loki appears as a recruitable demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He can be recruited should the Hito-Shura's Lv. be higher than Loki's initial Lv. 52. He is also a barfly that frequents Nyx's lounge in Ginza. ''Persona 3'' Loki appears as one of the Persona of the Fool Arcana in Persona 3. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 55 or above. Loki, along with Susa-no-O also grants the Protagonist the Fusion Spell Trickster, which inflicts multiple mental ailments upon all enemies, alluding their roles as 'Tricksters' among deities. ''Persona 3: FES'' Loki returns as the Persona of the Fool Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining all of his attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Loki by fusing the appropriate Personae. ''Persona 3: Portable'' Loki yet again returns as a Persona of the Fool Arcana, retaining all of his attributes, but gaining a new design, that of the Soul Hackers Loki. ''Persona 4'' Loki appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana in Persona 4, sporting his Soul Hackers design. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist manages to gain access to the Normal Ending route, which maxes out the Fool Arcana Social Link. Furthermore, he can only be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 64 or above. Loki also holds the distinction of being able to learn the most powerful Ice Elemental skill throughout whole game, Niflheim. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Loki first appears disguised as a human without a Death Clock and tells the protagonist how to defeat Beldr, as well as other information about the War of Bel. On the last day on Yuzu's and Amane's route, the player must fight Loki. In Yuzu's route, Loki tries to stop them due to the protagonist and his party attempting to escape the lock down and tries to punish them for the protagonist's cowardly plan. He does however state, before he dies in Yuzu's path, that he is still loyal to you, implying he's been under orders from the Protagonist's past self the entire time. In Amane's route, Loki comes to Naoya's aid helping to stop you becoming the Messiah. After Loki is defeated it is possible to create Loki through fusion. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' = Gallery File:Demi-loki.gif|Loki in DemiKids Image:Loki.png|Loki in Persona 3 Image:LokiP4.png|Loki in Persona 4 Image:LOKI.jpg|Loki in Devil Survivor Image:Loki-Cell.jpg|Classic Loki Image:Loki-Silk.jpg|Silkscreen Loki Image:Loki-novel.jpg|Plate from DDS novel Image:Novel-loki.jpg|Another plate loki.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. GigoloLoki.jpg|Loki's "Gigolo" form in Devil Survivor. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Tower Arcana Category:Tyrant Race Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Maou Clan Category:Persona Personae Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Devil Arcana